


Nowhere Like Home

by Eastenra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kara wasn't prepared, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena has a cute and cozy apartment, Light Angst, Sort of an AU, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenra/pseuds/Eastenra
Summary: Lena Luthor doesn’t live in a lavish apartment. It’s the first thing Kara notices when she steps inside the space. She’d never really thought about it, but whenever they would meet up it was at Kara’s apartment. She’d never even seen Lena’s actual apartment, just the empty shell that she presents to her business partners. The same apartment that had made Kara’s heart ache when she thought of Lena living in such an empty, lifeless space. But Lena had turned around with a smile at Kara’s comment about it being “spacious”, and had told her she doesn’t live there, not really.But this, the space that she’s currently in, it’s all but cold. It’s smaller than she expected, roughly the size of Alex’s apartment, maybe a little bigger, and it truly screams Lena.orKara visits Lena's real apartment for the first time and feelings occur.





	Nowhere Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a Times Like These update and I'm so so sorry but I've been having a tough time mentally (which isn't an excuse I know) but I'm working on it (the update, not my mental health)! Anyways this is a super short drabble I wrote while I was feeling inspired. I hope you like it!
> 
> This is sort of an AU, it was mainly based off a simple idea of Lena living in a small and cozy apartment, but it ended having more feels than I anticipated so...

Lena Luthor doesn’t live in a lavish apartment. It’s the first thing Kara notices when she steps inside the space. She’d never really thought about it, but whenever they would meet up it was at Kara’s apartment. She’d never even seen Lena’s actual apartment, just the empty shell that she presents to her business partners. The same apartment that had made Kara’s heart ache when she thought of Lena living in such an empty, lifeless space. But Lena had turned around with a smile at Kara’s comment about it being “spacious”, and had told her she doesn’t live there, not really. 

“I use this apartment for business only. Sometimes I need to present a certain... image to L-Corp’s partners.” Kara had sighed in relief, and the small, almost shy smile that slipped onto Lena’s face when she realized Kara was concerned warmed her heart. She didn’t know when Lena would need to show her apartment to her company’s partners—she supposed it might be for international contacts, which often require a more personal approach as Lena had told her before—but she didn’t question it at the time. 

But this, the space that she’s currently in, it’s all but cold. It’s smaller than she expected, roughly the size of Alex’s apartment, maybe a little bigger, and it truly screams Lena.  
There are four blankets layered on the couch, sketches and blueprints of new products cover the table in front of it, as if Lena had been working right before Kara rang the doorbell (knowing Lena, that wouldn’t be such an outrageous thought, even if it was supposed to be Lena’s week off). A tall bookshelf covers almost the entirety of one of the walls, it’s has a lounge built into it in the middle and Kara can almost see Lena spending hours upon hours sitting in it and just reading in silence (she tries to stop herself, really, but as hard as she tries to keep the thought away, she can see herself cuddled up next to Lena). The windows are open and the sun gently floods the space, there are barely any pictures but there’s art, beautiful, emotional art. She thinks that maybe, just maybe, she even spots the doodle she made on a napkin during one of their lunches neatly displayed in the corner, next to a leafy plant.

The kitchen is open and clean, a contrast to the organized mess in the rest of the apartment. It gives the place a homey feel that Kara hadn’t expected from Lena. Don’t get her wrong, Lena herself is _homey_ as far as she knows, rivaled only by her home in Midvale, or maybe her apartment, but the way she’d listened to Lena talk about having nowhere that feels like home (which admittedly only ever happened when she was drunk) Kara never would’ve guessed that her apartment would look so much like someone’s home. Maybe that’s the whole point of it. If anything, Lena has always been a paradox. The way she appears can be so different from the way she feels, and she supposes that’s the same with the apartment. It’s homey and loving, and as much as it’s covered in everything Lena, it’s not her home.

If Kara had asked Lena on one of those nights where they laid together on the couch (after a day that was so draining all Lena could make herself do was open a bottle of wine and cuddle into Kara’s shoulder), maybe she wouldn’t have needed to think about the answer, because Lena would’ve drunkenly mumbled something about there being no home without Kara, and maybe, Kara would’ve answered that there was no home for her without Lena, either. But she hadn’t, so Kara was left wondering. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lena’s smile is soft, almost too soft (all Kara can think about is how the world doesn’t deserve Lena if all it ever does is treat her with violence and pain). She wants to tell Lena, pull her into an embrace and promise to protect her from everything bad. 

“This apartment is so much better than the one near L-Corp,” is what comes out instead. But Lena throws her head back and laughs freely in a way that she only ever seems to do around Kara, and suddenly her answer doesn’t feel so empty anymore. 

Lena’s eyes trace the room like she’s just now seeing it, her eyes landing on the mess she’d made on the coffee table in front of her couch. 

“Yes, I suppose it is, isn’t it?” she lets out a small sigh. “As much as it looks like a proper home it doesn’t feel like one. It always feels like something is just... missing.” 

Lena’s looking down at her hands which are fidgeting with her loose sweatshirt with a kind of warm sadness Kara wouldn’t have thought was possible. How can sadness be warm? But there’s a small smile on Lena’s face like a ghost, her eyes are looking but not really seeing, she looks so comfortable yet there’s an aura of sadness that covered her at the topic of the conversation, and everything seems to make sense to Kara. Because as much as she’d simply seen sadness as what it is, there’s a warm kind lingering in Lena’s hands and eyes, and she’s just now beginning to realize Lena carries it around everywhere she goes. Even in meetings, where everything about her seems so cold, yet isn’t. 

“Yeah,” she breathes out, and she wants to tell Lena that she’s felt the same way ever since she’d lost Krypton, but with Lena’s sad eyes still focused on her hands, there really isn’t much she can say at all that will help, so she scoots over, takes Lena’s hands in hers, and gently pulls the woman into her arms.   
There isn’t any resistance on Lena’s part. She takes Kara’s gentle movement like a wave of the sea, and simply flows along with it. Her head finds the space between Kara’s neck and shoulders out of habit.   
They spend some time together, just calmly sitting there, and Kara keeps thinking. She hasn’t had a true home since Krypton since she sat on the couch with her hand being held by her mom and her dad happily chatting away about his latest project. She hasn’t had a true home and yet everything she’s ever known to feel like home is right here, with Lena in her arms and a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest, and she can’t help but think that maybe, maybe this feels like more of a home than Krypton ever was.   
And if reading minds had been one of her powers, she’d have known that Lena felt the same way, too. 

-

She doesn’t have to wait long to find out, though, because not even two weeks later they’ll be cuddled up onto the couch much like now, Lena just tipsy enough to have lower inhibitions, and Lena will turn to Kara in the middle of their heated conversation about vegetables (she’s yet to convince Kara they’re not evil) and the look on her face will be enough to render Kara speechless.   
“I think I’ve found what I was missing,” the words are quiet, but Kara’s superheating catches onto them anyway, and suddenly her lungs feel like they’re combusting. Lena’s hand reaching out to caress her cheek is as much of a surprise as any, and she can’t help but connect their lips.   
If you asked Kara, later, if she’d found her home, she’d smile, hold Lena just a little tighter against her, and breathe out a “yeah”. 

And Lena? She’d say exactly the same.

**Author's Note:**

> The usual applies, please leave comments and kudos! I truly appreciate every single one of them! Oh, and come befriend me on Tumblr @ Eastenra


End file.
